John Egbert
|-|Normal= |-|Upgraded= |-|God-Tier= Summary John Egbert is the first Protagonist on Homestuck, he was just young boy with a normal life until he found a game called Sburb. He also was a character in Andrew Hussie's Homestuck. He's a thirteen year old boy who's birthday is on April 13. He's the first kid to be revealed and one of the four kids along with Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley. Power and Stats Key: Base | Upgrades/with Weapons | Non-Mastered God Tier | Mastered God Tier | After Mastering The Ultimate Weapon Tier: 9-C, 9-A to 8-C | 5-B | 2-A | possibly 1-B Name: John Egbert, Jake Stuffed in a Blue Windsock, Johnny Windsock, J Sock, Blue Boy, ectoBiologist, ghostyTrickster, Heir of Breath Age: 13 (At the beginning of the series.), 16 (at end of the series.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Homestuck Classification: Human, God Tier, Heir of Breath, Sburb Player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Blunt Weapon Proficiency, Chronokinetic Combat (Via "Fear No Anvil".) | All previous abilities but at a greater extent, Air Mimicry (Becomes the wind.), Cloud Mimicry, Air Embodiment, Air Manipulation, Air Generation, Vortex Creation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly; Can only truly die via conceptual destruction if his death isn't heroic or just.), Telekinesis (By using his wind powers.), Forcefield Creation (Can surround himself with wind to ward off attacks.), Alternate Timeline Creation | All previous abilities to greater extents, Acausality (Types 1), Meta Event Manipulation, Omnilock (When using and fused with the The Treasure.), Intangibility (Via turning into air.), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Alpha Reality, Temporal Teleportation, Cosmic Teleportation, Meta Teleportation Attack Potency: Street Level (Could fight at some point with multiple imps at once but got knock out.) | Small Building Level to Building Level with Weapons (Created TELESCOPIC SASSACRUSHER which can easly damage a building sized ogre.), Possibly Higher. | Planet Level (Conjures planet level winds, should be comparable to Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring jack.) | Multiverse+ Level (Was capable of harming fully prototyped jack.) | Possibly Hyperversal Level (Fused off with the ultimate weapon which is the only thing that can defeat Lord English.) Speed: Peak Human | Possibly Superhuman | FTL+ (Should be comparable to 3x prototyped jack.) | Immeasurable (Can simply will himself to any point in space and time, was able to be on par with Bec Noir.) | True Omnipresence (Exists in all points and area's of Space-Time, being fully capable of willing himself anywhere and everywhere he likes with a thought.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman (Could lift giant hammers with Remote Ghost Gauntlets.) | At least Class Z (Capable of moving moons and smaller planets.) | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class | Small Building Class to Building Class (Was able to strike building sized orges.) | Planetary | Multiversal+ | Possibly Hyperversal Durability: Small Building Level (Was beaten by two Ogres and was like he got no damage at all.) | Planet Level | Multiversal+ Level (Was able to fight with Bec Noir.) | Hyperversal Level Stamina: Very High (Capable of fighting enemies for a day.) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Planetary | Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Intelligence: Above Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: Various Types of Hammers. Notable Attacks/Technique: Abilities *'Breath': As the Heir of Breath, John has the power to influence his aspect. His aspect is associated with freedom, flight, and the wind, and thus allows him the ability to manipulate wind. Mostly, he demonstrates this in simple ways, able to cause strong winds, ranging from enough to extinguish a fire burning down a small village, to powerful enough to extinguish a fire burning his entire planet. As a God-Tier, his powers are even further unleashed, allowing him to use his wind powers to drill massive holes into the Battlefield, and even turn into wind to become intangible. *'Conditional Immortality': As a God-Tier, whenever John dies, as long as his death was neither Heroic (Meaning he died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing himself for someone else) or Just (Meaning his death was well-deserved due to their terrible actions), he will be resurrected shortly afterwards. However, conceptual destruction will bypass conditional immortality entirely, regardless if John's death was heroic, just or neither. **John's Strife Specibus is Hammerkind. *'Pogo Hammer': The first weapon that John alchemizes, the Pogo Hammer is a combination of a simple claw hammer and John's Green Slime Ghost Pogo. By rhythmically bouncing back and forth using it, He can increase his power and speed, and he can use it to traverse gaps by hitting the ground with it hard enough. *'Wrinklef*cker': The upgraded form of John's Pogo Hammer, this weapon is a combination of the Pogo Hammer and an iron. It's much more controlled and much more powerful than the Pogo Hammer. *'Telescopic Sassacrusher': A combination of a sledgehammer, the hilariously oversized Sassacre Text, and a telescope. It's far too heavy for base John to lift, so he uses his Remote Ghost Gauntlets to lift it instead. *'Fear No Anvil': An extremely powerful weapon which Davesprite stole from Hephaestus. It has limited time manipulation capabilities; anything that it strikes is temporarily frozen in time. *'Warhammer of Zillyhoo': One of the seven legendary weapons of Cherubim folklore. *'Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo': His final and most powerful hammer, presumably alchemized from the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and Vriska's Fluorite Octet. Whenever it strikes someone, the die in the popping mechanism are rolled, and something special happens based on the results of the roll. When it was used against Bec Noir, it gave him a silly hat, which was far more damaging than any debuff ever could be. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausal Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users